1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a magnetic recording medium and is directed more particularly to a magnetic recording medium having double magnetic layers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional magnetic recording medium, such as a metal tape which is made by such a manner that, for example, ferro-magnetic metal powders and binder are mixed and then coated on a non-magnetic substrate (the specific surface area of ferro-magnetic metal powders is about 30 m.sup.2 /g) has large coercive force and large residual magnetic flux density so that the reproduced output therefrom is large over an entire frequency band but the bias noise level thereof is also large.